20 Lipca 2008
TVP 1 05:25 Jest jak jest - odc. 8/19 - Z ręki do ręki; serial TVP 05:55 Savannah - odc.8 (Savannah ep.8); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 06:40 Był taki dzień - 20 lipca; felieton 06:40 Z wiatrem (Into the Wind) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2004) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Domisiowa złota rybka; program dla dzieci 08:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Długi lot Daisy, odc. 16 (Daisy In The Sky, ep. 16); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 08:55 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Eliza szuka kłopotów, odc. 10 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - Ooey Gooey ep. 10); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 09:20 Maszyna zmian - Odwiedziny; serial TVP 09:50 Przepowiednia żab (Prophetie des grenouilles) 86'; film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2003) 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:50 Łossskot! na Festiwalu Era Nowe Horyzonty .; felieton 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Łossskot! na Festiwalu Era Nowe Horyzonty; felieton 13:20 Nevada Smith (Nevada Smith) 125'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1966) 15:30 BBC w Jedynce - Dzikie Chiny - odc. 4 Kraina Pandy (Wild China); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 16:30 Studio Lało - Grzało - odc. 4; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Przebojowa noc 17:35 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 6/13 - Terrarysta; serial 18:20 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 2/13; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści - Pomylone plony, odc. 5 (Book of Pooh); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Album rodzinny cz.2 (Family Album part 2) - txt. str.777 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1994) 21:55 Uczta kinomana - Dziewczyna z perłą (Girl with a Pearl Earring); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Luksemburg (2004) 23:45 Kolekcja kinomana - Pasażerka 58'; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1963) 00:40 Serwis TV - /3/; program satyryczny 01:05 Oczywiście - odc. 7; program satyryczny 01:20 Pojedynek (The Duellists) 96'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1977) 02:55 Był taki dzień - 20 lipca; felieton 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc. 34; serial obyczajowy TVP 05:55 Droga - odc. 4/6 - Pasażer z nożem w kieszeni; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:50 Klinika małych stworzeń - odc. 4; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 231 08:15 Tajemnice Doliny Nilu - odc. 2; serial dokumentalny 08:45 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 09:00 Dzika przyszłość - Wszechocean - odc. 10 (The global ocean - ep. 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 09:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (27) Stanisław Górka 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mongolia, 1958 - txt. str.777; cykl reportaży 10:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Park prehistoryczny - odc. 3 (Prehistoric Park); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:30 Gwiazdy w południe - Słodka Irma (Irma La Douce); komedia kraj prod.USA (1963) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1537; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy odc.955 - Co się stanie z Wiesiem; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Wydanie specjalne - Piosenka włoska 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 312 Wizyta teściowej 17:10 Brzydula Betty - odc. 11 (Ugly Betty); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (6); teleturniej 19:50 Lato do kwadratu - Nowa Era Kina ; magazyn 20:05 Superpuchar Polski w piłce nożnej - Wisła Kraków - Legia Warszawa ( studio ); transmisja 20:15 Superpuchar Polski w piłce nożnej - Wisła Kraków - Legia Warszawa ( I poł. ); transmisja 22:40 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 23:35 Wakacyjne Ulice Kultury (3); magazyn 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Sport Telegram 00:20 Z poważaniem, L. Cohen - koncert galowy (29 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu 2008) cz. 2 01:20 Prywatne piekło (Affliction) 114'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1997) 03:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Piotruś Pan i piraci (50, 51) - serial animowany, USA 07.15 Monster Warriors (13) - serial animowany, Kanada 07.45 Power Rangers (5, 6) - serial SF, USA 08.45 Dzika Afryka (8) - serial przygodowy, USA 09.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (235) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Wojciech Nowak 10.45 Hook - film przygodowy, USA 1991, reż. Steven Spielberg 13.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec - studio 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec - wyścig 16.10 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec - studio 16.45 Halo, Hans! (6): Cyganka prawdę ci powie - serial komediowy, Polska 17.50 Rodzina zastępcza plus (236) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Wojciech Nowak 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Spadkobierca - program rozr. 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (105) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. David Caruso 21.00 Wzór (2) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Rob Morrow 22.00 Studio LOTTO 22.10 Kości (19) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Emily Deschanel 23.10 Wallander: Mrok - serial kryminalny, Szwecja 01.15 Magazyn sportowy 03.15 Zakazana kamera 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.05 Telesklep 08.05 Sylvester i Tweety na tropie (7, 8/13) - serial animowany 09.05 Superniania - reality show 10.05 Projekt plaża 10.40 Wyzwanie - film przygodowy, USA 2003, reż. Craig Shapiro 12.35 Blues Brothers 2000 - komedia, USA 1998 14.50 Teraz albo nigdy! (4) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.50 Co za tydzień - magazyn 16.15 Hela w opałach 3 (38): Wieczór w operze - serial komediowy, Polska 16.45 Szymon Majewski Show 17.50 Niania 5 (72): Eksperyment z jajem - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, wyk. Agnieszka Dygant 18.25 Niania 5 (73): Piąty mąż Janiny - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Jurek Bogajewicz 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Podróż przedślubna - komedia romantyczna, USA 1999, reż. Bronwen Hughes, wyk. Ben Affleck, Sandra Bullock 22.10 Twarzą w twarz (4/12) - serial sensacyjny, Polska, wyk. Paweł Małaszyński 23.10 Seks w wielkim mieście (3, 4/18) - serial komediowy, USA 00.20 El Condor - western, USA 1970, wyk. John Guillermin 02.10 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.30 Telesklep 02.50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:10 Zaklęty Dwór - odc. 4/7* - Nowy trop; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Na cętce źrenicy (Ewa Kuryluk); film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 7/7* - Miłość Piotra; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Między nami bocianami - odc.10 - Geniusz Eugeniusz; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (28); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 42; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Psi psycholog - odc. 3; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2008); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Matki Bożej Królowej Polski w Rzeszowie; STEREO 14:10 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 7/12 - Wojna płci; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 8/12 - Wesele; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Skarby nieodkryte - (29); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Podróż do Lwowa w lata 30-te (cz.1); reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 To był rock! - Przeżyj to sam (2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Zaproszenie - Merkury na beczce piwa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Szansa na Sukces - Stanisław Soyka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Wiedźmin - odc. 1/13* - Dzieciństwo; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 88 - Noddy chce wszystkim pomóc (Noddy helps out); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Glina - odc. 2/12; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:10 Szalom Na Szerokiej - XVIII Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie (2008) - koncert finałowy (cz. 2); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Studio Lało - Grzało - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Czas dla kibica - Żużel - Speedway Ekstaliga: Unibax Toruń - Złomrex Częstochowa; STEREO 23:55 Wiedźmin - odc. 1/13* - Dzieciństwo; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 88 - Noddy chce wszystkim pomóc (Noddy helps out); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Glina - odc. 2/12; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Zaproszenie - Merkury na beczce piwa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 7/12 - Wojna płci; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 8/12 - Wesele; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 42; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Podróż do Lwowa w lata 30-te (cz.1); reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Olga Jarzębińska; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:30 Psi psycholog - odc. 3; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.10 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.35 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.25 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 06.55 Pokemon (291, 292) - serial 07.55 Nieposkromniona Australia 08.30 Metropolis - film anim., Jap. 2001 10.40 Idol - reality show 11.45 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 12.15 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 12.45 Zamiana żon - reality show, Pol. 13.50 Blondynek czar - film dokumentalny, Kanada 2006 15.00 Siatkówka: Liga Światowa - mecz Serbia - Francja 17.00 Trampolina - reality show 18.00 Idol - reality show 19.05 Big Brother 5: Omnibus 20.00 Zamiana żon - reality show, Pol. 21.05 Poza prawem - komediodramat, RFN/USA 1986, reż. Jim Jarmusch, wyk. John Lurie, Roberto Benigni 23.20 Azazel (2/4) - serial kryminalny, Rosja, reż. Aleksander Abadaszian 00.30 Kamieńska (6) - serial sensacyjny, Rosja, reż. Jurij Moroz 01.30 Wydarzenia, Sport 02.10 Pet Shop Boys: A Life in Pop - koncert 03.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 03.30 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04.15 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 04.40 FIFA Futbol Mundial 04.55 TV Market 05.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:40 Telesklep 7:15 Fabryka gry 8:10 Policjanci z Miami (41) 9:05 Agent przyszłości (9) 10:00 Mój przyjaciel delfin 2 12:00 Plotkara (15) 12:55 Najodważniejsi z wrogów 15:10 Zawadiaki 17:45 Stawka większa niż życie: Ściśle tajne (3) 19:05 Na celowniku (15) 20:05 Superman 22:50 Rodzina Soprano (4) 0:00 Stracone lata 2:10 Wróżki 3:15 Laski na czacie 4:45 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Obieżyświat: Dobre i fatalne żarcie: przewodnik (1) 8:00 Niedzielnik 9:00 Autostrada do nieba (12) 10:00 Autostrada do nieba (13) 11:00 Reporterzy 11:30 Wolność Słowa 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Tom i Jerry: szybcy i kosmaci 14:00 Ale numer! 14:30 Uwaga, żarty 15:00 Amazing Race - Niesamowity wyścig 16:00 Falcon Beach (11) 17:00 Falcon Beach (12) 18:00 Reporterzy 18:30 Flintstonowie (2) 19:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 20:00 Zwyczajne życie Noego Dearborna 22:00 Trzecia rano 0:00 Żebro Adama 0:30 Papież w Sydney 0:45 Fatima 1:00 Wolność Słowa 1:30 Reporterzy 2:00 Autostrada do nieba (13) 3:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 06:49 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Projektowanie przyszłości (Future by Design); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:03 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:03 Z biegiem Bugu ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:01 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Era kobiet; cykl reportaży; STEREO 17:31 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:02 Projektowanie przyszłości (Future by Design); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:01 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 01:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:51 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:43 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:49 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 Panorama tygodnia 08:05 Słowo o Ewangelii 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 Ecce homo, Fenomen Lourdes 09:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Projektowanie przyszłości (Future by Design); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:03 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:03 Z biegiem Bugu ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:01 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 Dni maja, dni sierpnia '88 17:00 Kwiaty i ogrody 17:15 Era kobiet; cykl reportaży; STEREO 17:31 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Żużel, Ekstraliga - mecz: Marma Polskie Folie Rzeszów - ZKŻ Kronopol Zielona Góras 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Pogoda 22:00 Sport wieczorową porą 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:02 Projektowanie przyszłości (Future by Design); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:01 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 01:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:51 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:43 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:49 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 Bliżej ludzi 08:00 Pomorskie krajobrazy, Pracowite zabytki 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 Barka 09:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Projektowanie przyszłości (Future by Design); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:03 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:03 Z biegiem Bugu ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:01 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 Rymowane ewangelie Romcia Tomcia 16:50 Koncert finałowy - najlepsi z najlepszych 17:15 Era kobiet; cykl reportaży; STEREO 17:31 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Zapiski łazęgi, Mury Morynia 18:30 Transmisje sportowe 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Magazyn sportowy 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:02 Projektowanie przyszłości (Future by Design); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:01 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 01:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:51 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:43 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Mój stary 71'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1962); reż.:Janusz Nasfeter; wyk.:Adolf Dymsza, Krystyna Łubieńska, Tadeusz Wiśniewski, Tadeusz Bartosik; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Niedziela z baletem - Jezioro łabędzie (Swan lake) 118'; balet kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1996); reż.:Peter Mumford; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 16 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej. Wrocław '95 - Mariusz Kiljan w piosenkach ze spektaklu "Słyszę czasem kroki"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Lato z polską animacją - Schody; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Lato z polską animacją - En Face; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Lato z polską animacją - Niebieska kula; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Więcej niż fikcja - Obrazy starego świata (Obrazy stareho sveta); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1972); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Milou w maju (Milou en mai) 102'; komedia kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1990); reż.:Louis Malle; wyk.:Michel Piccoli, Miou-Miou, Michel Duchaussoy, Dominique Blanc, Harriet Walter, Renaud Danner, Jeanne Herry-Leclerc, Rozenne Le Tallec, Martine Gautier, Bruno Carette; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Niedziela z ... archiwum TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Recital - Irma Sochadze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Niedziela z ... archiwum TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Trochę muzyki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Niedziela z ... archiwum TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Piosenki z Polskich Nagrań; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Niedziela z ... archiwum TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Piórkiem i węglem - Narzędzia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Niedziela z ... archiwum TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Rozmowy istotne - Marcel Łoziński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Osiem kobiet (8 femmes) 106'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (2002); reż.:François Ozon; wyk.:Catherine Deneuve, Isabelle Huppert, Emanuelle Beart, Fanny Ardant, Ludivine Sagnier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - Tadeusz Woźniak - Zegarmistrz światła; teledysk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - Tak, tak - to ptak; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Trzynastka; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Cowboy Bebop - odc. 7 - Królowa heavy metalu (Cowboy Bebop); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Cowboy Bebop - odc. 8 - Walc na Wenus (Cowboy Bebop); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Kino nocne - Kiedy Otar odszedł (Depuis qu'Otar est parti); dramat kraj prod.Francja, Belgia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Rozmowy istotne - Marcel Łoziński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Przez kontynenty Światowe Dni Młodzieży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Historia i dokument - W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Dzieje Polaków - Dzieci Zamojszczyzny; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Powstanie Zamojskie - odc. 1 - Wielki plan; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Siła bezsilnych - Czerwiec 76; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Miasto z wyrokiem - Protest; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kontrowersje - Układ Sikorski - Majski; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Jeśli zapomnę o nich; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Po co nam to było - W gronie mistrzów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Historia i film - Wizja lokalna 1901; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Historia i dokument - Errata do biografii - Stanisław Cat - Mackiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Historia i dokument - Tybet - państwo wygnane; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Zakręty dziejów - Lwów zawsze wierny; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Orlęta; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Polskie Termopile; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Historia i dokument - Katyń - zbrodnia i wielkie kłamstwo; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Dwa wizerunki Jezusa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Boskie Oblicze; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Historia i film - Wizja lokalna 1901; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Historia i dokument - Errata do biografii - Stanisław Cat - Mackiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 8:05 Piłka nożna - dyscyplina sportowa, mecz towarzyski: fc liverpool - wisła kraków 10:00 Sportowa debata - program publicystyczny 11:00 Od Aten do Aten - odc. 7, magazyn 11:30 Piłka nożna plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata w Marsylii - mecz fazy grupowej: iran - francja 12:40 Lekkoatletyka - Mityng w Barcelonie - sport 14:05 Pełnosprawni - magazyn 14:40 Piłka nożna plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata w Marsylii - mecz fazy grupowej: hiszpania - meksyk 16:05 Goalissimo - magazyn piłkarski 17:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga - mecz: kst unibax toruń - złomrex włókniarz częstochowa 19:00 Euroexpress - magazyn informacyjny 19:10 Piłka nożna plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata w Marsylii - mecz fazy grupowej: japonia - brazylia 20:35 Piłka nożna plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata w Marsylii - mecz fazy grupowej: kamerun - rosja 21:30 Sportowa niedziela - magazyn sportowy 22:30 Piłka nożna plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata w Marsylii - mecz fazy grupowej: argentyna - zjednoczone emiraty arabskie 23:35 Lekkoatletyka - Mityng EAA Outdoor w Heusden-Zolder - sport 00:50 Zakończenie programu Religia.TV 7:00 Telesklep 8:00 Jesteśmy katolikami (1/10) 8:30 Dzień kiedy zaświeciło słońce. Prawdziwa historia objawień fatimskich 9:00 Nieznani - zapomniani 9:30 Don Matteo 2 (9/16) 10:30 Bez kadzidła 11:00 Rok dwóch papieży 12:10 Akademia rodzinna 13:00 Między sklepami (28) 14:00 Skalpel i dusza 14:30 Kruchta kulturalna 15:00 Wyznaję 16:35 Benedykt XVI: Człowiek, który umiłował prawdę 17:30 Pociąg do Lednicy 18:00 Msza święta 19:00 Australia - Sydney 2008. Z Papieżem do Australii 19:45 "Prosto z Watykanu" - rozmowa z Valentiną Alazraki 20:05 Między sklepami (28) 21:00 Anielska kuchnia 21:15 Nieznani - zapomniani 21:50 Skalpel i dusza 22:20 Szaleńcy Pana Boga (6/13) 23:10 Kruchta kulturalna 23:40 Rozmównica 0:40 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Kumple 8:00 W pierwszym brzasku 10:00 Arka Noego (2-ost.) 12:00 W pierwszym brzasku 14:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Grzechy ojców (2) 16:00 Co się zdarzyło w Sleepy Hollow 18:00 W kolebce kłamstw 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Zmącony spokój (3) 22:00 McBride: Obrona zza krat 0:00 Inspektorzy 2: Fałszywe papiery 2:00 W kolebce kłamstw 4:00 Kumple Canal + 7:00 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk ucieka (1) 8:00 Cudowny świat przyrody 2: Kapucynka czubata - małpa posługująca się narzędziami (9/13) 8:30 Wielkie czasopisma (1/3) 9:30 Shrek 11:10 Całe szczęście 13:00 Spadaj! 14:50 Brice de Nice - nicejski ślizg 16:40 Flicka 18:20 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk ucieka (1) 19:10 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Bohater z metra (12/15) 19:50 Łapu-capu 20:00 Premiera: Wolność słowa 22:10 Nieustraszony 0:00 DOA: Dead or Alive 1:35 Obrońca 3:05 Dotknij mnie, bym poczuł 4:05 Idol 5:40 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Bohater z metra (12/15) 6:05 Olimpiada w Pekinie 2008 - dwie strony medalu Canal + Film 7:00 Jesus Christ Superstar 8:50 Łapu-capu extra 9:25 Most do Terabithii 11:00 Cudowny świat przyrody 2: Walki powietrzne poskoczka mułowego (8/13) 11:30 Miłość. Nie przeszkadzać 13:20 Niewygodna prawda 14:55 Iluzjonista 16:45 Jasne błękitne okna 18:20 Ostrza chwały 20:00 Spotkajmy się w więzieniu 21:40 Mr Brooks 23:40 Wolność słowa 1:40 Van Veeteren: Jaskółka, kot, róża i śmierć 3:10 Hannibal. Po drugiej stronie maski 5:10 Powrót na ziemię 6:50 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Wakacje Jasia Fasoli 8:35 Anna i król 11:05 Ikonoklaści 3: Barysznikow i Waters 11:55 Lekkoatletyka: Golden League w Paryżu 14:00 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA 16:00 Żużel: Drużynowy Puchar Świata 19:30 Deser: Źle narysowany Roy 20:00 Wall Street 22:10 Fast Food Nation 0:10 Podstępny Ripley 1:55 Szef wszystkich szefów 3:35 Biznes 5:15 Pod słońce National Geographic Channel 6:00 Maraton: Czy jesteśmy sami?: Czysta nauka: Kosmonauci 7:00 Maraton: Czy jesteśmy sami?: Czysta nauka: Sondy kosmiczne 8:00 Maraton: Czy jesteśmy sami?: Teorie spiskowe: Incydent w Roswell 9:00 Maraton: Czy jesteśmy sami?: Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Pradawni astronauci 10:00 Maraton: Czy jesteśmy sami?: Czysta nauka: Bliskie spotkania 11:00 Maraton: Czy jesteśmy sami?: Tajemnice kosmosu: Pozaziemskie safari 12:00 Maraton: Czy jesteśmy sami?: Żyć i umrzeć na innej planecie: Aurelia 13:00 Maraton: Czy jesteśmy sami?: Żyć i umrzeć na innej planecie: Niebieski Księżyc 14:00 Maraton: Czy jesteśmy sami?: Czysta nauka: Spotkać obcych 15:00 Maraton: Czy jesteśmy sami?: Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Kręgi w zbożu 16:00 Maraton: Czy jesteśmy sami?: Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Życie na Marsie 17:00 Maraton: Czy jesteśmy sami?: Czysta nauka: Tajemnice Księżyca 18:00 Maraton: Czy jesteśmy sami?: Czysta nauka: Kosmonauci 19:00 Maraton: Czy jesteśmy sami?: Czysta nauka: Sondy kosmiczne 20:00 Maraton: Czy jesteśmy sami?: Teorie spiskowe: Incydent w Roswell 21:00 Premiera: Wielka wyprawa do Afryki: Panowie, ruszamy w drogę 22:00 Wielka wyprawa do Afryki: Ze Szkocji do Włoch 23:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Drapacz chmur w Nowym Jorku 0:00 Megamiasta: Najwyższy wieżowiec świata 1:00 Anatomia sztuk walki 2:00 Teorie spiskowe: Incydent w Roswell 3:00 Wielka wyprawa do Afryki: Panowie, ruszamy w drogę 4:00 Wielka wyprawa do Afryki: Ze Szkocji do Włoch 5:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Drapacz chmur w Nowym Jorku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Religia.tv z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku